thebrokentimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dethl
Dethl, also known as Bongo-Bongo, is a notable and powerful Druthulidi that survived the purge of the Golden Goddesses. A being that feeds on the nightmares of mortals, it has long manipulated the history of the Sheikah Cadre, and created numerous undead abominations such as the Stalfos, ReDeads, and Devoured. Dethl is believed to embody the rung of fear. Etymology Dethl is the Akkalan word for nightmare. Characteristics Dethl usually appears as an ambiguous mass of black smoke, tentacles, and a single glowing eye flanked by bulbous arms when interacting with the real world. When manifesting in an individual's dreams, Dethl can assume virtually any shape and form. After death of a certain Sheikah traitor, Dethl converts her mindless corpse into a massive Devoured, whose hands are detached from the main body, and with a massive tentacled eye emerging like a flower from the former neck stump. Dethl is seemingly an elder among its kind, referring to Demise as a "child." Personality Dethl shows signs of extreme cowardice, a trait not common amongst other Druthulidi. When exposed it will almost always flee. When Dethl has the upper hand or is in otherwise control of its victim's dreams, it usually displays a sadistic personality that finds enjoyment in emotional torture. Dethl is physically genderless and tends to prefer being referred to as female, but in practice others always refer to it by neuter instead of feminine pronouns. Dethl also seems to have an insatiable hunger, this is what leads to its quest for Triforce as it believes it will finally end its hunger. Powers and Abilities Dethl is able to invade and manipulate the dreams of almost any individual. Its control over a dream does not seem absolute, study has shown that the creature influences the victim through suggestion and tricks them into accomplishing Dethl's needs. As such Dethl's abilities while inhabiting a dream are rather ambiguous and seem to scale in power the longer it has been influencing a victim. Those afflicted by Dethl's presence slowly lose their minds, eventually decapitating themselves if their insanity grows strong enough. Upon this the victim's insanity quite literally grows from the mindless corpse, transformation into the undead Devoured. This is Dethl's method of propagating itself, similar to Vaati's process of infecting and assimilating a host. In the real world the extent of Dethl's abilities are unknown. Like most of its kind Dethl seems to have the ability to travel between worlds, how it achieves this is unknown. History Prehistory Before the Dawn of Hyrule, Dethl claims to have "drowned countless worlds in their own nightmares." Alongside the other Druthulidi, Dethl arrived in Hyrule after hearing the summons of the six traitorous First Sages. The Druthulidi initially allied with the First Sages against their loyal sister Sulkaris but quickly betrayed them and began to battle against the First Sages and each other for domination over Hyrule. Rather than actively enslaving the creatures of the world, Dethl would appear to them and slowly exasperate them via nightmares. Dethl usually played on its victim's fear of death, eventually twisting the creatures into horrific undead abominations which it could control more easily. Dethl warped entire populations in serving its will, creating many of Hyrule's undead creatures. When the First Sages turned to Majora to deal with the other Druthulidi and Sulkaris, Dethl was one of the few survivors. Ancient Age At some point prior to the Rise of Ganon, Dethl was sealed in the Shadow Temple for an unknown period of time and haunted the dreams of its prisoners. It was able to extract the horrific thoughts and nightmares of these criminal Sheikah and manifest them within the temple, slowly twisting the prisoners into Undead abominations, causing an outbreak that forced the Cadre to abandon and seal the Temple, Quotes about Demise * It finds joy in the destruction of all things, creation is abhorrent in the heart of this one. Should it last the world would be endlessly destroyed. Bodies would be rended and broken. The rivers would flow with blood and the mountains coated in flames. All would meet their demise at its hand, until there was but itself left.